Why I Fallin Love With You?
by SakuraiShikarinko
Summary: Pernahkah kau mempunyai harapan, tapi harapan itu sirna?/ Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang, namun ada halangan di depan yang membuatmu tidak bisa mencintainya?/ summary gak nyambung buatan author gilaa ! XD


Title : Why I Fallin Love With You?

Genre : Humor, Romance, Tragedy, & Friendship

Pairing : SasuxNaruFem

Warning : OOC, abal-abalan, _adolescene_, garing(mungkin?), kagak nyambungan, dll.

Happy reading~…

**.**

**.**

**Why I Fallin Love With You?**

**Chapter 1**

**Author by : Riviaputri**

**.**

**.**

#NarukoPOV

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruko, umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Tinggiku 160cm seharusnya sudah bisa sampai 170cm, tapi yah, bodo amat, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan tinggi badan tuh.

Kelasku ada di 11-02, saat ini masih pagi dan kelasku juga masih belum terlalu ramai. Aku duduk di bangku milikku yang berada di paling belakang yang juga langsung berhadapan keluar jendela memperlihatkan lapangan sekolah yang luas. Sambil menunggu teman-teman kelas yang lain, aku membaca _manga_ kesukaanku yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Maklumi ya, aku ini juga _Otaku_ lho~.

Tapi, baru sekitar 10 menit aku membaca, timbul suara yang membuatku agak terganggu.

"Hyaaa~, itukan Sasuke-kun!"

"Hah, mana-mana?!"

"Itu~!"

"Kyaaa~, keren banget!"

"Iya, beruntung banget deh yang sekelas ama dia~!"

Hyeeh, anak-anak cewek! Pagi-pagi udah berisik cuma karena cowok (tunggu, kau jugakan cewek!). Yah, siapa lagi yang mereka ributkan itu kalau bukan si anak sok berambut _capantatayam_ itu alias Sasuke Uchiha.

Anak pindahan dari sekolah ternama di Jepang dan sudah dua hari dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Orangnya sih iya keren, sayangnya _songgong_! Muka'nya itu noh.

Aku cuma heran, kenapa anak _jenius_ sepertinya pindah ke sekolah yang bisa dibilang sekolah rendahan seperti ini? Bahkan kalau dia mau, dia bisa masuk sekolah yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Kenapa harus di sini? Di kelasku lagi! _Wait_, kenapa aku malah mikirin bocah sombong itu? Iih, jangan sampe deh, mending baca _manga_ lagi!.

Sambil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran 'mengerikanku' tentang si Uchiha itu, aku kembali membaca _manga_ku dengan santai. Tapi baru 5 halaman aku mambaca, rasanya gerah, seperti ada yang memperhatikan.

Aku menengok kiri dan kananku membuat rambu pirangku yang diikat _Twins Tail_ itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalaku. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal aku berfikir mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aakh, _BoMat! Bodo Amat!._

_Ting Tong…_

_Ting Tong…_

Yah, udah masuk, pelajaran pertama hari ini Sejarah ya? Tak lama setelah lonceng berbunyi sang gurupun masuk, semua murid yang sedari tadi ribut langsung diam dan menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

Dengan segera sang ketua kelaspun memberikan aba-aba ucapan salam kepada sang guru,

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi _sensei_!" , ucap seluruhnya serempak termasuk aku juga tentunya.

"Pagi anak-anak," balas sang guru sekaligus isyarat tak resmi kami untuk duduk kembali.

Sekolahku ini sekolah bebas seragam, jadi semua murid bebas memilih untuk memakai baju apa untuk sekolah. Mungkin menurut kalian itu menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagiku, sekolah tanpa seragam seperti sayur tanpa garam. Tidak ada semangat, tidak ada keresmian, tidak ada niat. Haah, membosankan!.

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk pelajaran pertama kita hari ini, buka buku kalian hal.37,!" perintah sang guru langsung memulai pelajaran, dengan agak malas aku mengeluarkan buku Sejarahku dan meletakkannya di meja, "Hal. 37, ya…" ucapku dalam hati.

_**Deeg!**_

"Hist, lagi-lagi! Tolong jangan kambuh, jangan kambuh, jangan kambuh!" pintaku dalam hati sambil memegangi dada kiriku yang sakit. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapakan? Yah, aku mempunyai penyakit, penyakit yang bisa dibilang mengerikan yaitu penyakit Jantung.

Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki penyakit ini sejak umurku 5 tahun. Tapi cuma orang-orang tertentu selain keluargaku saja yang tahu kalau aku mempunyai penyakit ini. Tentu saja ini karena aku dikenal sebagai anak yang paling periang dan ceria diantara semua murid di sekolahku ini.

Seperti Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua itu sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil, jadi tidak enak rasanya kalau menyembunyikan rahasia ini kepada sahabat sendiri yang bahkan sudah kenal sangat lama, lagipula mereka juga bisa di percaya untuk tutup mulut kok.

Kata Dokter, jantungku ini bisa di operasi kalau ada pendonor yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganku yaitu 'O', sayangnya belum ada pendonor yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganku. Yah, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menanti keajaiban dan rasa sakit yang menyedihkan. Eh, kenapa kita malah membicarakan hal seperti itu? Kembali kepelajaran!

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, negara kita ini terbentuk karena ad-", sang guru mulai memberikan penjelasan terhadap materinya sekarang, rasa sakit di dadaku tadi mulai hilang dan tanganku sudah tidak memegagi dadaku lagi dan langsung fokus kepelajaran sekarang.

Tapi lagi-lagi terasa gerah! Sekali lagi, aku menengok kanan kiriku dengan cepat. Tetap tidak ada yang memperhatikan, masa' sih cuma perasaan saja?!.

Sakura yang duduk dibangku depanku pun melirik ke arahku dan berbisik karena heran,

"Hey, ada apa Naruko?"

"Eh-ah, g-gak apa-apa kok, hehe" jawabku sambil sedikit terkejut + _sweatdrop_

"Owh, kalau terasa sakit bilang saja, aku akan minta diizinkan oleh _sensei_," aku mengerti maksudnya itu adalah penyakit Jantung ku ini, ah aku sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan memberikan senyum tipis, "Gak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan,"

"Hm, ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi bener lho,"

"Iya, ih khawatir bener sih," senyum tipispun menghiasi wajahnya,

"Hm,..", setelah Sakura kembali memfokuskan diri kedepan kelas akupun langsung membuang jauh-jauh perasaan gerahku. Lalu mencoba fokus ada pelajaran sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat, aku, Sakura, dan Ino berencana untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan membaca buku di Perpustakaan, dalam perjalanan ke perpustakaan kamipun sempat membicarakan hal-hal yang lucu.

Seperti tentang peristiwa 2 hari yang lalu, Lee yang tiba-tiba dikejar-kejar anjing milik Kiba karena mengusilinya, si ketua OSIS Neji yang terlambat masuk kelas karena sempat dikejar-kejar _fans_ maniaknya, dan juga si maniak gambar Sai yang rela gak sekolah 3 hari cuma untuk beli tinta Cina langsung ke negaranya karena di tempat kami stoknya sudah habis. Dan masih banyak juga lainnya yang membuat kami tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan sekolah kami yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu, aku, Sakura, dan Ino langsung memilih-milih buku mana yang ingin kami baca. Sakura ke bagian Biologi, Ino kebagian buku Novel, sedangkan aku? Hm, entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membaca komik jadi akupun kebagian buku Sejarah saja.

Sesampainya di sana, mataku langsung tertuju pada buku yang berjudul "Sejarah Romawi Kuno", kebetulan aku cukup suka Romawi Kuno. Tangan kananku coba mengambil buku itu dari raknya namun terlalu tinggi, aku berjinjit untuk mengambilnya lagi tapi sesuatu yang dingin malah menyentuh kulit tanganku. Aku menengok ke arah kiriku, dia-….

**.**

**.**

**.**

#SasukePOV

5 menit sebelumnya…

_Ting Tong…_

_Ting Tong…_

Akh, akhirnya jam istirahat. Pelajaran Sejarah di sekolah ini tidak menyenangkan, aku membereskan buku-buku ku, baru saja aku mau bangun dari tempat dudukku seorang murid siswi datang menghampiriku sambil berkata,

"Ah, S-Sasuke-kun! K-kau mau makan siang denganku? Aku membua-_" belum selesai sisiwi tadi berbicara, sudah ada siswi lain yang menghampiriku dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"_Ne_', Sasuke-kun makan siang denganku saja! Kau suka daging dan sayurankan?", bukan mereka berdua saja, siswi yang lainnyapun langsung berdatangan menghampiriku sambil tetap menanyakan hal yang sama. Byeeeh!

Ku pandangi datar siswi-siswi yang terus menanyakanku akan makan siang dengan siapa, tapi sepertinya pandanganku itu tidak di anggap oleh mereka atau mememang mereka tidak mengerti mimik wajah 'tidak'.

Sementara itu, agak jauh dari mejaku, bisa kulihat anak perempuan dengan jaket jingga cerah dan rambut kuning keemasannya, aku sempat terdiam memperhatikan kedua mata biru _saphire_nya sampai dua murid siswi lain datang menghampirinya dan merekapun keluar kelas.

Sadar dari lamunanku aku langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginku untuk membuat siswi-siswi yang mengerubungiku itu menjauh.

"Maaf ya, aku sedang tidak ingin makan siang dengan siapapun,!" ucapku dengan nada suara dingin dan tajam, murid-murid siswi yang sedari tadi berisik langsung menutup mulut mereka dan akupun langsung pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Hist, menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku ke Perpustakaan sekolah saja, setidaknya di sana tidak akan yang ada berteriak memanggilku. Dengan memasukkan kedua tanganku kesaku celana aku berjalan santai kearah Perpustakaan sekolah, tidak ku pedulikan sudah berapa banyak murid yang langsung berbisik ketika aku lewat di depan mereka.

Jadi di sini Perpustakaan sekolahnya? Tidak terlalu buruk, sambil memasuki perpustakaan itu aku melihat sekelilingku, di sini memang tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin hanya ada 2-4 anak saja di sini dan kelihatanya mereka bukan maniak atau apapun itu.

Aku menuju kumpulan rak buku Sejarah, aku ingin membaca buku Romawi Kuno, saat menemukan buku itu ternyata anak perempuan yang sempat ku perhatikan di kelas tadi di sana juga tapi aku baru sadar saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan kecil miliknya.

Mata biru _saphire_nya yang sempat ku kagumi itupun menengok ke arah mata _onyx_ milikku, beberapa saat sunyi saat kulit kami saling bersentuhan, sampai anak itu mengambil tangannya kembali. Aku sempat bingung lalu tersadar aku sudah memegang sebuah buku berjudul "Sejarah Romawi Kuno".

Owh iya, dia tadi ingin mengambil buku inikan, sambil mengulurkan buku itu aku berkata dengan wajah datar ciri khasku,

"Ini, kau ingin mengambil buku yang inikan,?"

"…." dia hanya diam, kulihat alisnya mengkerut, bibir mungilnya mengkerucut semakin membuat wajah bingung dan aneh

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan tentunya masih dengan wajah datarku

"… Tidak, kalau kau mau membacanya ambil saja" ucapnya seraya ingin membalikkan badan, tapi aku menahannya

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambilkannya untukmu," ucapku lagi sambil mengulurkan buku tersebut

"Huh!?" wajah gadis itu sedikit memperlihatkan semburat merah namun langsung hilang saat ia mengambil buku itu lalu pergi dan tidak lupa dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih, setelah kepergiannya aku kembali mencari buka sejarah yang lain sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

#NarukoPOV

Dia, anak pindahan _songgong_ yang sekelas dengan ku itukan?! Kenapa dia ada di sini sih?! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih gak aneh. Eh, tangannya dingin banget, mungkin karena terkejut reflek tanganku yang sempat bersentuhan dengan tangannya itu mengendur, dia memperhatikanku dengan wajah datarnya yang hanya kubalas dengan mengerutkan alisku, sampai dia mulai bicara

"Ini, kau ingin mengambil buku yang inikan,?" dia membuka mulut

"…." Tapi aku hanya diam,

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dan tentunya masih dengan wajah datar (keren)menjijikkannya itu

"… Tidak, kalau kau mau membacanya ambil saja" ucapku seraya ingin membalikkan badan, tapi tangannya menahan lenganku, hampir saja aku mau berteriak karena kaget

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambilkannya untukmu," ucapnya lagi sambil kembali mengulurkan buku di tangannya itu

"Huh!?" bisa kurasakan wajahku sedikit memperlihatkan semburat merah namun langsung aku hilangkan saat aku mengambil buku itu lalu pergi tapi tentunya aku tidak lupa juga mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan agak terburu-buru aku menuju kearah rak buku lain, wajahku langsung merah seketika. Aku memegangi dadaku, rasanya berdebar sangat kencang, a-apa penyakitku kambuh?! Tapi masa seperti ini kambuhnya? B-bukan ini bukan penyakit Jantung sialan itu, tapi apa? Rasanya benar-benar panas sampai keujung kakiku.

Aku perhatikan buku "Sejarah Romawi Kuno" itu, wajah si Uchiha itu langsung terbayang di otak ku. Heh?! Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya! Lebih baik aku segera menemui Sakura dan Ino.

Benar saja, mereka berdua sudah mulai membaca buku mereka duluan di salah satu meja dekat jendela,

"Ah, Naruko kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Ino sambil menengok kearahku membuat poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya

"Gomen, tadi aku bingung mau pilih buku yang mana" jawabku sedikit berbohong

"Hah, tumben sekali kau tidak baca komik, biasanya langsung nyelongsor 5 komik sekaligus," lanjut Sakura sedikit bengong + terkejut, hehe dia benar-benar sudah tahu kebiasaanku

"Yah, aku sedang tidak ingin baca komik saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" ucapku sambil menggeser kursi untuk duduk

"Ngg, gak sih,.." jawab Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan dan melanjutkan bacaan mereka masing-masing.

Untuk sesaat aku memandangi sampul buku "Sejarah Romawi Kuno" itu lagi, lalu membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku dan kedua sahabatku ini selalu pulang bersama karena kebetulan kami tinggal di satu perumahan yang sama. Tapi hanya sampai persimpangan saja, rumahku terus dari sini tapi rumah Sakura dan Ino berbelok ke kiri jadi dari sini aku jalan sendiri.

Sampai di depan rumahku, aku sempat menengok ke rumah di sebelahku. Ternyata ada tetangga baru, sepertinya mereka baru pindah kemarin malam, terlihat laki-laki paruh baya sedang mengangkat kardus-kardus berukuran cukup besar.

Sesaat paman melihat kearahku, akupun membalas dengan melambaikan tangan dan menyapanya,

"Siang paman, baru pindah kesini ya?" sapaku seramah mungkin sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku, tidak sia-sia paman itupun tersenyum padaku

"Siang juga, iya kemarin malam baru sampai, jadi belum sempat membereskan barang-barang. Kau anaknya keluarga Uzumaki-kan?" sapanya

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruko, panggil saja Naruko. Apa nanti mau aku bantu paman? Kelihatannya melelahkan, boleh ya?" tawarku bersemangat

"Benarkah, tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak kok paman, begini-begini aku juga bisa angkat barang-barang berat, hihi,.." jawabku sambil bergaya-gaya seakan aku ini berotot dewa saja

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi minta izin dulu kepada orang tuamu dulu ya,"

"Tentu paman, tunggu ya,.." kataku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah

"Aku pulang~!"

"Selamat datang, kau sudah pulang Naruko?" sambut ayahku yang kebetulan sedang menuruni tangga

"Iya, oh iya _tou-san_, aku boleh tidak membantu tetangga sebelah kita yang baru pindah, boleh ya?" rajukku kepada ayah

"Hm, oh iya _tou-san_ baru ingat kalau ada tetangga baru, kalau begitu sekalian _tou-san_ titip kue untuk mereka ya, tunggu sebentar" ujar ayahku sambil berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan aku naik kelantai 2 atau tepatnya ke kamarku untuk meletakkan tas sekolah ku tadi.

Turun dari atas, aku langsung ke dapur. Orang tuaku dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan, ayahku sebagai arsitektur sebuah perusaan bangunan, sedangkan ibuku seorang pengacara, ayahlah yang lebih sering dirumah, sedangkan ibu jarang karena punya banyak _klien_.

Ruangan dapur itu bersebelahan dengan ruang santai, di sana aku melihat kakakku Kyuubi, yang sedang asyik sendiri bermain _game_.

"_Ne'_, _nii-san_ kau ini kerjanya main game saja, gak tau apa ada tetangga baru,!" tegurku kepada kakak laki-laki ku ini, setiap pulang sekolah kalau tidak ngumpul-ngumpul bareng teman-temannya dia pasti main _game_.

"Beeh, memangnya gua pikirin, kalo lu mau bantu-bantu disana bodo amat, silahkan" jawabnya santai sambil terus memandangi _TV_ sedangkan tangannya memainkan _game stick_ dengan asiknya. Heleh dasar kadang-kadang cuek bener, kadang-kadang _BrotherComplex_ banget!

"Huh, terserah!" ucapku sambil menuju dapur

"_Tou-san_,?" panggil ku sesampainya di dapur

"Nah ini, titip salam juga ya untuk mereka, _tou-san_ harus menyelesaikan aspek arsitektur bangunan _tou-san_ dulu, jadi tidak bisa membantu, hati-hati ya" ucap _tou-san_ sambil memberikan kotak kecil berisi beberapa potong kue.

"Iya, pasti!" kataku sambil mententeng kotak itu

Saat melewati ruang tengah, aku sedikit melirik Kyu-_nii_ berfikir untuk sedikit mengerjai kakak ku itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengendap-endap melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Tepat sekitar 2cm dari atas kepalanya,..

"WOI!"

"Wohoi, hoi, hoi!" kagetnya gagap, lucu banget!

Sekali lagi ah, "CEPOT!"

"Cepot, eh cepot, monyong! Grrrr,… Naruko!" geramnya tak rela karena aku membuatnya kalah telak main _game_ yang sedang dia mainkan itu.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne nii-san_, hihi,…" ujarku langsung lari _cabut kalang kabut_ takut sisi lainnya langsung keluar sehabis dikegetin kayak gitu, hihihi lucu juga. _Tou-san_ yang hanya melihat tingkah kami berdua hanya terkikik geli melihat kekagetan kakakku yang lucu + langka itu.

Setiba diluar rumah aku langsung menuju rumah paman tadi sambil tetap menenteng kotak berisikan kue pemberian _tou-san_ tadi. Sampai disana aku langsung di sambut hangat oleh paman dan ada wanita paruh baya juga disampingnya tebakanku, di pasti istrinya!

"Ah Narukokau datang , perkenalkan ini istri paman" benarkan dugaanku!

"Owh, siang tante~" ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala salam

"Siang Naruko, senang sekali bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman cantik kepadaku

"Iya tante, aku juga senang" jawabku tak kalah senang

"Kau kelihatannya anak yang baik, aku harap anakku akan senang juga berteman denganmu"

"Eh, jadi tante dan paman punya anak juga, umurnya berapa? Kelas berapa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanyaku bersemangat saat tahu kalau mereka punya anak

"Dia laki-laki, umurnya mungkin sama denganmu sekarang dia kelas 2 SMA sekolahnya sama denganmu, mungkin di sekolah kalian bertemu tadi" jawab tante itu senang. Aku sedikit terkejut, sekolah yang sama? Kelas 2? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya?

"Em, anak tante itu seperti apa?" tanyaku mencoba menghiraukan rasa tidak enakku itu

"Hm, dia itu-_, Eh itu dia, Sasuke~!" eh, S-Sasuke?! Jangan bilang, sambil agak terkejut aku menengok kebelakang memastikan yang dimaksud anak tente ini bukan-,..

**.**

**.**

**.**

#SasukePOV

Di perpustakaan aku tidak menemukan satupun buku yang menarik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Setelah istirahat itu pelajaran olahraga ya?

"Hah~ paling males deh kalo pelajaran olahraga" ucapku sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti. Tahu aja sendiri kayak mana, yang paling penting semoga tidak ada yang akan meneriaki namaku, semoga...

"SASUKE-KUN~~!" hah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat bicara, aku sedikit menengok kebelakang dan langsung sukses membuat mataku langsung terbelangak lebar.

I-itu kumpulan fans manusia gila atau sekerumpulan badak yang sedang mengejar-ngejarku atau apa sih! Larian mereka membuat debu-debu berterbangan kemana-mana!

Lebih kelihatan seperti sekumpulan badak daripada manusia! Dan mau tidak mau aku harus menghindari serangan maut mereka, atau kalau tidak aku bisa jadi rempeyek dadakan disini!

"KYAAA~ SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU~!"

"SASUKE-KUN! BE MINE PLEASE~!"

"SASUKE-KUN AKU CINTA MATI SAMA KAMU~!"

"SASUKE-KUN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU~!"

WTF!? Yang benar saja saja, aku sih sudah sering mendengar kata-kata seperti itu tapi tidak dengan di kejar-kejar begini! Edan! Bener-bener edan kumpulan maniak ini!

Kalau saja aku bisa menghubungi kantor _Genius of Word Record_, mungkin aku sudah memasukkan kategori '_Fans Maniak tergila Sejagat Raya'_ ini di dalamnya, tapi sayangnya aku harus lari terlebih dulu untuk tetap selamat, atau lebih memilih di _grape-grape_ ama fans maniak gila ini!.

**.**

**.**

"Hah, hah, hah, dasar sekumpulan fans maniak gila! Hufft,… capek!", aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diriku. "Kalau setiap hari seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku jadi atlet lari dadakan nih! Hah~…"

"Ngg, ini…" aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, "Ini, hutan di belakang sekolah ya,?" iya, ternyata aku berlari sampai ke sini.

"Eeh, tunggu dulu! Ayo kesini!", Eh? Suara siapa itu? Refleks mendengar suara itu, membuatku langsung menengok ke asal suara.

Dibalik semak, gadis itu, yang tadi di sekolahkan? Iya! Tapi, kenapa dia ada disini?

"Iih, dasar kucing nakal, awas ya, hahaha…", tawanya sambil mengejar seekor kucing hitam

"Meong~!", Sedang apa anak itu di sini dengan seekor kucing?

"Ah, kena! Kucing nakal! Hihi…"

_**Sraaak!**_

Tanpa sengaja, aku menginjak beberapa semak dan juga langsung membuat suara, gadis itu langsung menengok ke arahku, "Eh,!?", Heh?!

"Kau,…", ia menjeda perkataannya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Heh?! A-apa? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu!?", bener-bener deh, ni anak memang polos atau bego' sih?

"Yah, akukan cuma nanya! Sendiri di hutan ini, memangnya tidak apa-apa?!"

"Huh, bukan urusanmu!" jeda, " Aku pergi!" jawabnya membuang muka lalu pergi dengan kucing hitam tadi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Kucing itu sempat menengok ke arahku, aku melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Dia melihatku sejenak, tapi lalu membuang muka dengan cepat dan diangkatnya ekornya itu tinggi-tinggi. D-dia mengejekku, hah?!

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya itu hah!?" teriakku kepadanya, tapi malah membuat gadi itu yang menengok

"Huh, apa?"

"Kucingmu itu! Apa maksudnya hah?" gadis menunduk untuk melihat kucingnya, lalu memberikan tatapan aneh kepadaku

"Heh, aku ini gila atau apa sih?! Teriak-teriak sama kucing orang,!"

"Apa!?"

"Kau ini, _teme, dobe,_ atau _crazy_?"

"Kau itu yang _dobe_,!"

"Kalau begitu kau _teme_nya!" teriaknya sambil melangkah kearahku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"Aku tidak terima ya dibegitukan oleh kucingmu itu _dobe_!" tak mau kalah, akupun melangkahkan kakiku sambil terhentak-hentak

"Tidak terima apanya _teme_!?" wajahnya menatap lurus kearahku

"Hiist, dasar kau _dobe_!" wajahku pun begitu

"_**Teme**_!" jidat kami saling berbenturan

"_**Dobe**_!"

"Hiiisst! Meong (berhenti)!" [author : minna-san kata dalam kurung itu maksudnya artian omongan si kucing, itupun kalau anda mengerti juga maksud saya -3-]

"Eh?!" kami saling menegok keasal suara, kucing hitam milik gadis itu tadi. Apa dia itu baru saja membentak?

"Meong meyong meyou! Bumya yumya miyao! Meyang!", iya sepertinya kucing itu protes dengan bahasanya sendiri. Menggerak-gerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, kiri dan kanan dengan cepat.

Aku dan gadis itu sempat bengong + mati _sweatdrop_ ditempat mendengar ocehan gak jelas kucing itu. Saat kami saling pandang lagi, jarak kami bisa dibilang terlalu dekat. Sekitar 1cm, beberapa saat hening, lalu muncul beberapa semburan merah dipipi kami masing-masing yang langsung membuat gadis itu,…

"HEEEHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!? M-menjauh dariku" teriaknya histeris sambil mencoba mendorongku menjauh sampai dia sendiri yang jatuh terduduk

"A-apa?! Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu!" protesku lagi

"Kau itu! A-apa-apan kau tadi hah?!"

"'Apa-apaan' apanya hah?!"

Diam, sunyi, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Kami saling membuang muka, semburat merahnya masih belum hilang, gadis itu menggendong kucingnya lalu berdiri.

"G-gomen," ucapnya singkat lalu langsung berlari, sebenarnya aku ingin mengejarnya tapi langsung teringat kejadian pertengkaranku tadi. "Hah, sudahlah, eh tunggu, sekarang jam berapa ya?" ucapku seraya melihat jam tangan. "Huwaaa! Gawat sudah jam segini!" ujarku sambil berlari keluar hutan.

**.**

**.**

"Grrr, kalian ini dari mana saja hah, kau tau sudah jam berapa hah?" tanya guru Asuma, guru olahragaku geram saat aku datang dan pastinya terlambat.

"_Gomen…_", dan bukan cuma aku saja gadis itu juga terlambat,

"Hm, baiklah kalian berdua aku maafkan, karena ada anak baru, dan Naruko cobalah untuk selalu tidak mengelak lagi dari pelajaranku, mengerti!?" tegas guru Asuma kepada gadis itu, jadi gadis ini namanya Naruko ya?

"Baik Asuma _sensei_,.." hm,…

**.**

**.**

#NormalPOV

Sasuke pulang agak terlambat hari itu, itu karena panggilan pihak sekolah yang ingin bicara dengannya menanyakan kenapa tadi dia terlambat. Yah, walaupun sebagai anak baru, tapi dia seharusnya tetap mematuhi jadwal pelajaran di sekolah itu.

Dengan santainya dia menjawab kalau dia tadi tersesat sampai hutan belakang sekolah karena di kejar sekumpulan badak jadi-jadian yang entah datang dari mana. Tentu saja penjelasannya itu membuat bingung pihak sekolah, tapi dia tidak di hukum karena itu hanya saja dia terlambat pulang sekolah karenanya.

Kembali dia ingat tentang kejadian yang di alaminya di hutan belakang sekolah tadi, wajah anak bernama Naruko langsung muncul di benaknya. Tapi segera terhapus saat dia tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari rumahnya yang baru saja pindah kemarin malam.

Di sana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang di kucir _Twins Tail_ yang mungkin sangat ia kenali.

"Kau kelihatannya anak yang baik, aku harap anakku akan senang juga berteman denganmu", _"Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap"_, simpul Sasuke dalam hati

"Eh, jadi tante dan paman punya anak juga, umurnya berapa? Kelas berapa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya gadis bersemangat membuat rambutnya sedikit bergerak, suaranyapun Sasuke kenal

"Dia laki-laki, umurnya mungkin sama denganmu sekarang dia kelas 2 SMA dan kalu tidak salah sekolahnya sama denganmu, mungkin di sekolah kalian bertemu tadi" jawab ibu Sasuke senang

"Em, anak tante itu seperti apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Hm, dia itu-_, Eh itu dia, Sasuke~!", gadis itu menengok

"Eh, kaa-san…" ujar Sasuke dan melirik gadis itu, sementara gadis itu hanya membuka mulutnya bengong melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal itu, lebih tepatnya Naruko, melihat tetangga musuh barunya itu.

"K-kau…" katanya terbata-bata sambil memberikan tatapan _horror_ kepada Sasuke

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Sasuke kau sudah berkenalan dengan Naruko? Bagus kalau begitu~,"

"Hm, begitulah _kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke enteng

"A-apa?! J-jadi dia ini, anak tante?!" tanya Naruko sedikit histeris

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya ibu Sasuke

"A-heh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok tante, hehe" jawab Naruko cepat sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"Hm,.." gumam Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruko

"_Buset dah! Ternyata ini keluarga si anak sok ini, nyesel gua nawarin bantuan kesini! Yah, tapi udah terlambat, bantu-bantu aja deh,.."_ sesal Naruko dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepala dan melihat kotak kue yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa, ini kue dari keluarga kami sebagai salam perkenalan, _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, jadi belum bisa mampir" kata Naruko sambil menyerahkan kotak yang sedari tadi di bawanya

"Wah terima kasih ya, merepotkan saja" ucap ibunya Sasuke sambil menerima kotak kue itu

"Tidak kok, ngg,.. jadi paman boleh aku bantu" ucap Naruko lagi seraya memunculkan tanda tanya di benak Sasuke

"Jadi kau di bolehkan? Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa bantu paman mengangkat kardus-kardus di situ" kata ayah Sasuke sambil menunjuk kardus-kardus yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar itu

"Baiklah~!" kata Naruko sambil menggulung sebagian lengan jaketnya

"Hah, apa?" tanya Sasuke belum mengerti alur pembicaraannya

"Naruko menawarkan diri untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang kita," terang ayah Sasuke sambil mengangkat kardus yang lain

"Hm,…" diperhatikannya Naruko, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya mengkerucut tidak percaya anak gadis seperti dia bisa mengangkat barang-barang berat begitu.

Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu cepat bicara, Naruko sudah mengangkat kardus yang bahkan 1 setengah kali lebih besar dari badan mungilnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. "Heh, dia benar-benar gadis yang aneh…" ucapnya dengan suara kecil sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda gak jelas + _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Woi _teme_, dari pada bengong gak jelas, mending bantu beresin nih barang-barang!" ujar Naruko membuat Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumanan malas.

"Hm,…" lalu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruko tadi,

"Hee, apa-apaan mukamu itu, _teme?!_", tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara

"Hoi, teme!" lagi-lagi Naruko memanggilnya sambil mengangkat kardus lain yang lebih besar lagi

"Woi~!",

_**Pletak!**_

Ok, urat-urat marah sang Uchiha sudah keluar, dengan tidak tahan Sasuke menengok kebelakang, "Apa-an sih kau _dob_-!" **Bruuk!**, yang juga langsung berciuman telak dengan sebuah kardus besar menghantam seluruh wajahnya.

"Ops, _gomen ne teme_,.." kata Naruko tanpa nada bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat wajah sang Uchiha berciuman dengan kardus coklat besar yang juga menyakiti wajahnya.

"Dasar _dobe_! apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" protes Sasuke tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami

"Kan aku sudah bilang maaf,…" kata Naruko enteng dengan wajah _pocker face no jutsu_-nya

"Apanya?! Kau itu sengajakan?!" protes Sasuke lagi

"Sudahlah, Sasuke…" sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah pertengkaran antara _teme_ dan _dobe_ baru itu, menengok keasal suara, Sasuke langsung menyahut lagi

"Eh, _nii-san_!"

"Hah? _Nii-san_?!" ujar Naruko sambil melihat bolak balik kearah Sasuke dan orang yang dipanggil _'nii-san'_ oleh Sasuke tadi

"Hai, kau pasti anak dari tetangga sebelah kami-kan? Namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakanya Sasuke" kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan senyum hangat, untuk sesaat Naruko terpaku dengan senyum itu.

"A-hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruko, kakak boleh memanggilku Naruko saja," ujar Naruko langsung menjabat tangan kakak Sasuke itu dengan cepat dan membuat kardus yang di angkatnya tadi jatuh menimpa kaki Sasuke yang langsung direspon dengan jeritan dari sang punya kaki, Sasuke.

"Woi, sakit _dobe_! Apa-apaan lu langsung jatohin itu kardus sembarangan hah? Kena kaki gua tau gak!?"

"Huh,?" Naruko hanya melirik sedikit Sasuke sambil mencibirkan mulutnya

"Haha, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk beres-beres ya?" tanya Itachi mencoba memecah pertengkaran antara adik dan tetangga barunya ini

"Huh, begitulah!" ujar keduanya bersamaan sambil membuang muka bersamaan pula

Itachi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum bingung + _sweatdrop_ di tempat

"Owh, iya kenapa nii-san pulang kerjanya cepat? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat kardus yang sempat menimpa kakinya tadi

"Oh soal itu, hari ini kakak meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal, karena kitakan baru pindah, dari pihak rumah sakit juga mengizinkan kok," jawab Itachi dengan menggandeng tas selempangnya. Naruko yang mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' pun langsung menyahut

"Rumah sakit? Jadi kak Itachi ini dokter ya?" tanya Naruko

"Iya," jawab Itachi singkat

"Owh~, rumah sakit mana?" tanya Naruko lagi

"Hm, kalau tidak salah namanya Rumah Sakit Konoha Gakure. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Itachi balik

"Oh, gak apa-apa kok, cuma nanya aja" jawab Naruko cepat, sebenarnya dirumah sakit itulah dia biasanya dirawat saat penyakitnya kambuh.

"Kalau sudah selesai mengobrolnya, bisakah kalian berdua membantuku mengangkat kardus-kardus ini hah?" ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengangkat kardus berukuran besar

"Huh, dasar _teme_ manja!"

"Apa? Sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, ku habisi kau!"

"Benarkah? Coba aja~, kalau kau bisa!"

"Awas saja kau nanti!"

"_Teme_ manja, gak usah ngeliat ku dengan tampang melasmu itu, taro dulu tuh kardus ke dalam!"

"Diam kau _dobe_!"

"Week~!"

"Hehm,…" Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang jarang sekali menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Di sore hari, semuanya sudah beres. "Waah, akhirnya selesai juga, ini karena bantuan Naruko jadi cepat selesai," ujar Itachi saat semua barang sudah di susun rapi di dalam rumah.

"Hihi,…" sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah Naruko, membuat tiga garis di kedua sisi pipinya terangkat

"Dan Sasuke juga,"

"Huh," Sasuke hanya membuang muka, lalu berjalan ke luar rumah berniat mencari udara segar

Ya begitulah, tetangga baru, musuh baru, dan juga teman baru. Dan kira-kira sampai kapan Naruko bisa tetap menyembunyikan penyakitnya ini pada semua orang? Dan sampai kapan juga dia bisa menyembunyikan suatu perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya?

Next chapter : _"Oi dobe, kau ini kenapa?! Woi!"/ "Sa-Sasuke… sakit"/ "Apa yang terjadi? Hoi jangan pingsan dulu!"/ "Dia sudah sampai level medium, menyebabkan jantungnya melemah"/ "Tidak bisakah, salah satu dari kami saja yang menjadi pendonor?"/ "Aku tidak mau, jangan paksa aku nii-san!"/ "Kemungkinan hidupnya hanyalah 50%"/ "Yang benar saja! Apa maksudmu, dokter bajingan!"/ "I Love You, dobe…"_

Author note: Hyaaah, minna-san~! Bagaimana nih? Bangus? Jelek? Atau kurang seru? Hehe, apapun komentar kalian nanti… atau mungkin kagak maksud-tan, sorry aja saya author baru, jadi perlu banyak belajar lagi! XD

Naruko : Hiks, hiks, k-kenapa perasaan setiap dalam cerita, hiks… kebanyakan aku berpenyakitan sih?!

Author : Yah Naruko-chan, kan cuma di ceritanya aja,… (UvU)"

Naruko : Huwaaaa~! *nangis dipelukan Kyuubi*

Kyuubi : (T=T)…

Sasuke : Woi! Kenapa gua di sini OOC hah?!

Author : Hm,… OOC dikit kan gak apa-apa sih Sasuke-kun… (^^)"

Sasuke : (T_T) …

Author : Yah, dan bagi para pemain lain! Siap-siap, kalian bakalan masuk tak masukin ke chapter selanjutnya ya~!

Ok dah, minna-san ada koment? Koment apapun akan saya terima di sini~! (0v0)


End file.
